User talk:Builder936
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Builder936 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 04:20, February 16, 2012 Hello I've noticed a lot of your comments on Molly's page as to her never actually having been supposed to die. This - as shown below - is why she was always supposed to have died... just not on the bridge. I shall break it down *1) Death gives Sam vision of everyone on his bus dying and he freaks out, letting them escape. *2) Isaac and all the others are killed off as planned - broken spine, eye surgery, acupuncture, impaled through the eye with a spanner, etc. - since Death always planned for them to escape the bridge. *3) Peter goes mad and tries to kill Molly in Le Café Miró 81 but Sam saves her, making Molly CHEAT DEATH. This is where Molly should have actually died as the vision was always meant to have happened. *4) By cheating her death, Molly is added to the list that Death is working on. *5) Sam was always meant to have died on Flight 180 - but Molly was there because she had not died at the required time in the café; she died just to finish off the list. *6) Alex and the people from Final Destination 1 all get on the plane. *7) Sam and Molly die on Flight 180 - Sam is burned to death and Molly is chopped in half by the plane. (see point 2; this is why everyone escaped the bridge, so Sam and Molly could die on the plane starting off Final Destination 1, 2 and 3.) *8) Alex panicked and got his friends off the plane. They cheat their death, but this was meant to happen.. *9) They all die, all except Alex and Claire. **Each respective death was witnessed: **Todd's death was witnessed on TV by Kimberly who cheated her own death by not being with her mother who was shot by thugs. **Terry's death was witnessed by Kat who was on the bus and she went home and cheated her own death by not dying in the gas leak at the Bed and Breakfast she was meant to be staying in. ** Valerie's death caused Eugene to be transferred and escape his death by stabbing. ** Billy's death - Thomas is called in to "scrape up" the remains - means that Thomas is not involved in the shootout that would have killed him and killed his partner. ** Rory, in Paris near Christmas 2000, was planning to see a show at a theatre; he sees Carter die and is disgusted so goes back to his hotel instead -- that night, the theatre Rory was meant to have been in collapsed killing everyone inside. *10) Alex dies in March 2001; Clear locks herself in the asylum and remains there till 14th May 2001. *11) Pile up of Final Destination 2 happens on May 13th, 2001 - a year to the day after Flight 180 exploded. *12) All the people of Final Destination 2 die. ** Evan is impaled through the eye ** Tim is flattened by the falling glass ** Nora gets her head ripped off by the elevator ** Kat dies when she is impaled into a pipe in her car ** Here, Thomas saves Brian from being hit by a truck, which was meant to have killed him - not part of Death's plan, just a freak accident to a bystander. Unfortunately, this adds him to Death's list ** Rory, who has stopped to do drugs, is bisected by two flying pieces of wood and barbed wire that was meant for Thomas - who escaped by ducking it and letting it fly over his head and take out Rory instead. ** Eugene and Clear are blown to bits in the hospital. Kimberly saves Thomas again as the shelf that flies over their head was meant to take Thomas out. ** Kimberly drowns and is brought back to life; She and Thomas think they have escaped Death. ** At a barbecue in Autumn 2001, Brian is blown to bits. * 13) Thomas and Kimberly go on with their lives. The two lose contact - Kimberly drops out of college to "pursue other interests" and Thomas is "demoted to a desk job". ◾14) Events of FD 3 occur; everyone dies except Wendy and Julie. ◾15) Thomas and Kimberly arrive at a shop beside a road; he has come to by a fire extinguisher and she has come to ask for directions because she is lost. ** A truck - the truck belonging to Evan rolls down a hill and crashes through the shop. ** Kimberly and Thomas flee out the back of the shop to what they think is safety. Kimberly's coat gets stuck in a wood chipper and she is pulled in. Thomas attempts to save her and is sucked in as well. ◾16) Train crash of FD3 occurs; with Kimberly and Thomas dead, the long list created by Sam's survival is finished and the rift is sealed. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 19:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC)